Those eyes will never change
by Sakichi Rui
Summary: 10 tahun setelah winter war semua berjalan seperti semula, soul society, dunia manusia sudah aman kembali. Para shinigami dan manusia kembali menjalankan roda-roda kehidupan mereka,termasuk Ichigo, ada apa dengan ichigo dan kehidupannya 'yang Normal'


Yosh yosh hoshh…. Hai minna san (susah membedakan antara semangat dan lari dikejar anjing)

Saya author baru di Fic ini

Begini begini saya pecinta mati Ichiruki, so ayo kita kibarkan bendera ichiruki sisingkan lengan kanan dan maju tanpa gentar (lho kok malah nyanyi perjuangan? Author udah ketahuan gajenya)

Dimohon banget kritik n saran dari para senpai-senpai yang udah pada bersemayam lama di fic ini (ditendang langsung sama senpainya ahahah peace :D)

Ini fic pertama saya

Jadi kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, cerita atau alur saya benar benar minta maaf, membungkuk 360 derajat (hoh lo kira gw lagi rolling depan?)

Disclaimer :Setelah datang ke 1000 dukun di seluruh dunia dengan berbagai ketok magic nya(?) dan mendapatkan 1000 mantera, pelet, guna-guna dkk saya tetap kalah dalam memperebutkan hak waris Bleach, jadi saya Ikhlas dunia akhirat,ridha bleach saya, saya berikan sama Mas Tite kubo (tampang memelas ala pengemis mode on)

Pairing : sampai mati dan gentayangan tetep Ichigo X Rukia

Those eyes will never change

~~chapter 1~~

"Oni-chan, tak bisa kah kau tinggal dan makan pagi bersama kami?" Tanya adiknya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan roti bakar di meja makan pagi itu, pagi-pagi saja kerutan permanen itu sudah menghiasi wajah yang entah dibilang lusuh atau tampan itu (haaa jauh amadh?) dengan selembar roti bakar nangkring di mulutnya.

"Hammmm akumm sudamm" Jawab pria berambut orange yang sudah memandangi jam tangan yang senantiasa melingkar pergelangan tangan kirinya. Namun perhatiannya buyar ketika adikknya satu lagi Karin mengambil roti dari mulutnya

"Ichi ni kau ini sudah berusia 25 tahun, jadi hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu!" Gerutu bocah kecil yang berlagak agak tomboy itu (peace author gak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan adikknya kok nanti di tebas zabimaru repot kan).

Ichigo kemudian mengelap bibirnya yang banyak dihinggapi remeh roti yang sudah enyah dari tempat awalnya. "kau ini kenapa sich Karin? Ohh ya aku tidak lihat jii-san bodoh itu, biasanya pagi-pagi dia udah buat luka" Tanya malas Ichigo pada adikknya.

"Ayah berangkat sangat pagi tadi, katanya sich mau dinas ke luar kota dech kalau gak salah?" jawab Karin sambil asyik menonton acara Don kanonji yang termasyur itu ( apa sich lebai amat?)

"Owhh okelah kalau begitu, Karin, Yuzu aku berangkat dulu!" Sambil mengambil roti yang baru saja selesai dibuat oleh yuzu dan sesaat sebelum dia pergi dari ruang makan, Ichigo menatap sendu selai blue berry yang menempel pada rotinya. Karin dan Yuzu menatap bingung kakakknya itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo pun bertolak pergi dari rumahnya.

"Ichi-ni?"

10 tahun setelah winter war semua berjalan seperti semula, soul society, dunia manusia sudah aman kembali. Para shinigami dan manusia kembali menjalankan roda-roda kehidupan mereka, tidak lain hal nya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, tahun ini dia sudah berumur 25 tahun, semua menganggap ini sudah kembali seperti semula tapi tidak bagi Ichigo

Setelah mengendarai mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan normal Ichigo pun sampai di TODAI, yap sekarang Ichigo sudah menjadi dosen muda di universitas itu, awalnya Ichigo sudah diterima di fakultas kedokteran yang katanya sich belajar sampai mati pun belum tentu keterima, tapi Ichigo malah memilih fakultas ilmu sejarah. Dengan tegap Ichigo melewati lorong-lorong kelas,deru nafasnya yang memburunya menandakkan betapa dia terburu-buru ,dengan sejumlah buku yang tak lepas dari gengamannya membuat para mahasiswi disini gila mati ehhh maksudnya cinta mati sama sensei mereka satu ini

"Ohh MG Kuro-sensei dari atas ampe bawah emang manteb dah" Teriak histeris satu mahasiswa centil yang enggak melepaskan tatapan menggoda yang ahhh (haduuuh jadi tergoda membuat rated m nich 'ploookk' digampar supaya debu debu dikepalanya ilang, dasar author baru mana bokep gaje lagi), namun Ichigo hanya berlalu dan tak lama kemudian meraih gagang pintu ruang kerjanya." Haaah huft, apa-apan sich mereka, mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu" sambil mendundukkan kepalanya, namun tidak lama Ichigo melihat callender yang menempel pada dinding ruang kerjanya. Jelas-jelas Ichigo melihat tanda 4 pada callender itu dilingkari merah menggunakan spidol, dengan sedikit terburu-buru Ichigo mengurangi jarak antara callender dengan dirinya

"Sial kenapa aku bisa lupa? Ck aku harus pulang cepat hari ini" sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang sudah mulai menumpuk, (gak nyangka Ichigo-kun cakep-cakep tapi jorok 'zleb' ditusuk zangetsu). Saat merapikkan mejanya tiba-tiba saja tangan Ichigo terhenti, mata musim gugur nan indah yang membuat malaikatpun tercengang bila ditatap langsung olehnya menatap dalam meja yang sedang ia bereskan. Entah apa yang sedang ia lihat fikirannya jauh melayang ke langit ketujuh naik buroq (lhoo itu mah peristiwa hijrah ke madinah bukan? Hduh author gila). "Rukia? Aku…"

_Tok.. tokkk tokkk_

Lamunanya terhenti, butuh beberapa detik agar jiwanya kembali dalam tubuhnya, dan sadar ada seseorang yang menunggunya diluar ruangan, perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo membuka pintu ruanganya, setelah pintu terbuka lebar dengan jelas Ichigo dapat melihat sosok perempaun yang berambut cokelat panjang bertampang bodoh dan mupeng pasti kalian tahu dong siapa orangnya? (langsung dibantai Inoue fc heh bodo amadh, peduli banjet sama lo = author dibuang jauh-jauh dari dunia kebleachtan)

"Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo dengan sedikit ragu, melihat wajah Inoue yang tidak ceria seperti biasanya ( ya iyalah jelas dong cintanya kan ditolak mateng-mateng sama Ichigo-kun, ichhh 'buk' ni author banyak ngemeng dech). "kenap?" kalimat Ichigo terpotong ketika melihat Inoue yang sudah gemetaran menahan tangis. "kurosaki-kun, kau.. kau tidak lupa kan hari ini?" Tanya lirih Inoue pada Ichigo. Saat Inoue menatap Ichigo tepat dimatanya Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lantai menghindari tatapan Inoue, melihat itu Inoue melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke Ichigo (ciiiaaatttt gw tendang ajah tuch si Inoue, lho lho lho kan lw yang buat ceritanya ni author benar-benar harus di periksa kadar kewarasannya)

"Aku tahu Inoue, aku pasti datang" jawab lemah Ichigo dan tetap tidak mau melihat kearah Inoue.

"Bukan maksudku begitu Kurosaki-kun, maksudku kurasa tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak datang kali ini…." Memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimatnya sambil menatap sedih pria yang ada didepannya itu, pria yang terkenal kuat dan bisa mengobrak abrik SS, sendirian mengalahkan Taichou yang terkenal gila, meluluhkan Taichou ter dingin dengan kegigihannya namun yang sekarang Inoue lihat, pria yang ada didepannya ini sangat rapuh

Mendengar yang dikatakan Inoue, Ichigo dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan itu berhasil mengejutkan Inoue. "Apa katamu?" Ichigo sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Inoue sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Ichigo, Inoue mundur selangkah karena tekanan yang diberikan Ichigo, Inoue tahu di tingkat ini Ichigo sudah marah dan itu karena kata-katanya. "Ano, aku hanya… hanya" Sambil memutar-mutar roknya

"Hanya apa hah? Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini? Katakan saja!" Bentak Ichigo, Ichigo sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya karena bertengkar didepan ruang seorang dosen.

Sontak saja air mata yang sudah susah payah ditahan Inoue akhirnya mengalir, matanya membulat dan tanganya menggengam kuat agar hanya air mata saja yang mengalir. "Sampai kapan kau begini kurosaki-kun? Terus terang saja kami semua tidak sanggup melihatmu begini, kau harus melupakan semuanya , semua sudah kembali seperti semula hanya dirimu yang belum!"

"CUKUP!" jelas sekali Ichigo sudah sampai batasnya, amarahnya sudah memuncak darahnya sudah mengalir kekepala,

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar apa-pun, aku tidak apa-apa jadi hentikan kekhawatiran kalian!" Jelas Ichigo yang sudah sedikit menenangkan dirinya " Aku akan datang, aku pasti datang, ini akan mengingatkanku betapa pengorbanannya sangat besar untuk SS dan dunia kita, jadi jangan pernah katakan lagi untuk melupakannya!" setelah mengatakan itu Ichigo kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Inoue pun mulai menghapus air matanya yang membasahi kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Setelah yakin dirinya tidak terisak-isak Inoue membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ichigo, " Maaf Kurosaki-kun, kalau begitu kami tunggu" Dan Inoue mulai meninggalakan Ichigo, derap langkahnya semakin mengecil seraya jarak bertambah.

Ichigo kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya, menutup kembali rapat pintunya, setelah mengunci pintunya Ichigo menyandarkan dirinya ke pintu, tatapannya mengarah pada telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi gemetaran, kakinya merasa lemas, tidak butuh waktu lama Ichigo merosot di ruanganya memeluk lututnya agar gemetaran pada tangannya menghilang tatapanya menjauh dan sangat dalam, namun lamunannya terusik melihat bunga lavender yang dengan indah menghiasi satu vas bunga di mejanya. " violet indah, tapi tak seindah milikmu…"

Di taman Universitas Todai, Inoue berjalan perlahan menuju kumpulan pohon-pohon besar, dibalik pohon-pohon besar itu berkumpul cowok-cowok yang berdiri sok keren di bawah rindangan pohon dan taburan daun-daun yang berjatuhan diantara mereka, shihakushou mereka berkibar-kibar terhempas angin yang cukup besar ( author udah langsung mati dibantai para pria SS). "Cckk dasar si baka itu benar-benar, sudah 10 tahun dia masih begitu? Ini sudah berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu bukan?" Tanya kesal seorang dengan Tato aneh di alisnya wajahnya mirip pimpinan yakuza, jelas bukan wajah orang baik-baik ('grek' author dicekik ). Inoue hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk perlahan

"Ya apa boleh buat? Memang sebenarnya ini situasi yang menyusahkan, aku tidak suka! Hari ini tepat 10 tahun semua itu berakhir dan tepat 10 tahun kita merasakan semua pengorbanannya!" Timbal bocah sok keren dan sok dewasa tapi bentet (merasakan aura membunuh kuat, ampun-ampuun "blar" author membeku). " Biar aku saja yang urusi si Bodoh jeruk itu" Pria yang dikenal Renji itu mencoba meninggalkan mereka namun

" Biarkan dia dulu Renji" Tempas dingin Byakuya yang sedang bersandar disalah satu pohon besar

"Tapi taichou?" Alisnya sudah berkerut tanda tidak setuju dengan taichounya, Inoue hanya menatap sedih para shinigami ini.

Perlahan Toushirou membangkitkan dirinya yang sedari tadi bersender nyaman di pohon besar, " Hah, Benar yang dikatakan Kuchiki-taichou, 10 tahun saja tidak bisa membuat Ichigo kembali, apa yang bisa kita lakukan abarai? Apa yang bisa kita harapkan? Jika begini aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi kurosaki Ichigo yang tangguh itu, dia sudah berubah…"

Mendengar 2 sekaligus taichou berkata hal yang sama, Renji menahan dirinya, dia merasa yang dikatakan Hitsugaya taichou benar, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, 10 tahun, 10 tahun semua telah berubah, 10 tahun tak bisa membuat sesuatu itu kembali lagi, waktu tak bisa mengembalikan sesuatu yang hilang itu, yang hilang itu sudah meninggalkan luka dalam

Tiba-tiba saja angin yang sangat keras bertiup

Rambut Inoue yang sangat panjang terhempas melambai-lamabi membuat si empunya memenganginya, Renji, Hitsugaya, Byakuya serta Inoue serentak melihat dedaunan yang berjatuhan di atas mereka, menenggakan sedikit kepala mereka, " Apa kau tahu itu rukia? Semua berubah….." Inoue berbisik lemah

TBC

Ahahahah ahai gmana nich reader? Aneh banjet ya?

Maaf ni kalau banyak salah ketik, pd tw gak nich author buat cerita ini pas lagi flu menyerang huachiii! Hahah jadi curcol euy

Ichigo :"heh geblek lw kalau mau bersin jangan disini dum, kalau gw ketularan gmana? Sopo yang jadi bintang utama? Ni author bener-bener edun ye…

Author :'hahahah maaf-maf zrot-zrot…

Sumpah ni athor jorok banget

Udah pada bisa nebak belum siy apa yang terjadi sama Rukia, trus kenapa Ichigo bisa sampai segitunya?

'plak' 'plok' author digampar bulak balik gara gara banyak omong

Dimohon review n kritik n saran dari para sesepuh disini, please kritiknya yang membangun nusa dan bangsa (lahh kok jadi pesan-pesan pembangunan?)


End file.
